


Captured

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Capture the Flag, LOOK AT ALL THE FRIENDSHIP ITS GREAT, M/M, Second gen captains, a good stress-relief one-shot 12/10 will be writing 2nd gen in times of crisis again, aaaaaaa there is literally no purpose to this its just for funzies, gdi I love these nerds so much; they're fantastic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: The second gen captains are hanging out as per usual and tonight's activities feature some healthy rivalry and a friendly game of capture the flag!! Nothing goes according to plan, but that's a surprise to literally no one.





	

Walking home together had become the tradition after the group’s frequent triple dates. The six started approaching Ennoshita’s street, where he would split off with Akaashi for the night. It was pretty rare that any of them went home alone.

Shirabu stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Terushima bouncing along beside him. Terushima and Futakuchi were trying to have a thumb war while moving, Futakuchi walking backwards to face Terushima. Yahaba was supposed to be judging for fairness, but he both batted at Terushima’s thumb himself and tickled Futakuchi, which, Shirabu supposed, probably made it fair. On Shirabu’s other side, Ennoshita and Akaashi were talking softly to each other and taking turns kicking a rock along the sidewalk. Shirabu slid his hand into the one Terushima wasn’t using for warfare.

Terushima immediately dropped Futakuchi’s hand and looked over at Shirabu.

Yahaba giggled. “Getting a little jealous, Shirabu?”

Shirabu glared. “What the hell would I be jealous about?”

“That I got to hold Teru’s hand, obviously,” Futakuchi smirked.

Shirabu rolled his eyes. That wasn’t it, per se, he had really just wanted a bit of attention. Terushima could go back to thumb wrestling if he wanted as long as Shirabu could have his other hand.

Terushima grinned broadly. “Kenjirou, you do love me!”

“We’ve been dating for months, dumbass. Obviously.” Shirabu looked away, hoping the evening sky was dark enough that no one would be able to see him blush.

Futakuchi looked across the road where a large forested park took up some open space. “Ennoshita, has that forest of doom always existed across from your house?”

Ennoshita looked over and grinned. “It’s not a forest of doom; it’s just a park. There are paths and trees and a picnic table or two in there.”

“In the dark, it looks like a forest of doom to me.” Futakuchi rolled his eyes.

“Let’s play capture the flag!?” Yahaba yelled.

Ennoshita grinned. “This is actually the perfect space for it. I’m game!”

“How do you play?” Terushima asked, beginning to get excited by the prospect of a game.

Everybody froze and their smiles faded.

Terushima stopped walking, looking between the other members of his group of friends. “W-what?”

Even Shirabu was looking at him with horror. “You’ve never played capture the flag before?”

Terushima took a step back. “Um... I’ve never heard of it...”

Futakuchi’s eyes widened. “I think I’m going to faint. Or puke. I’m feeling light-headed. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel! Must! Move! Toward! The light! Mother, can you hear me, it’s Kenji! Your son! I’m coming home to you!” He dramatically fell to his knees, reaching into the darkness.

Shirabu kicked him in the side.

Akaashi sighed. He wanted to go home.

Terushima looked around. “Guys... I don’t...”

“HOW HAVE YOU NEVER PLAYED CAPTURE THE FLAG??” Yahaba shook Terushima by the shoulders. “You know all the games and you always win every single one of them. Capture the Flag is a staple! How do you not know what it is!?”

Ennoshita held out his hands. “Guys. It’s not that big of a deal. We just have to show him how to play. The rules aren’t hard.”

Futakuchi got back to his feet. “Alright, Teru, here’s the lowdown on the down low. We get into two teams and each team owns half the park and they hide a flag somewhere on their side of the park.”

“We don’t have any flags,” Terushima pointed out.

Yahaba waved him off. “Hush, newbie, we don’t need actual flags. It can be anything. Shirabu can be our flag if we wanted.”

“Fuck off.” Shirabu glared.

“Anyway,” Ennoshita continued. “Each team has a flag on their side of the park and the other team has to go try and get it. The first person who brings the opposite team’s flag back to their side of the park, their team wins. Make sense?”

Terushima tilted his head. “So we all just run to the other side, grab a thing, and run back?”

Shirabu crossed his arms. “Well, it can be more complex than that. You can have people defending the flag and you can tag people on the other team and send them to jail if you catch them on your side of the park.”

Shirabu calculated for a second. “And if you have someone guarding the flag they have to stay  at least seven feet away from it unless they’re specifically going after someone.”

“Valid. Also, just because I’ve had this happen to me before, you can’t end the game early and declare surrender. It’s not over until it’s over.”

“What if someone gets hurt?” Ennoshita inserted. “It’s dark out and we need to be a little bit careful.”

“That’s the only exception,” Yahaba agreed.

Terushima bit his lip. “Run, hide, tag, guard, flag, park, jail, don’t die. I think I got it.”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. “Can I not be on his team?”

Terushima looked longingly at his boyfriend. “But Kenjirou—”

“He’s joking, you scrub.” Yahaba smacked Terushima’s shoulder a bit harder than he probably needed to.

“I wasn’t actually,” Shirabu commented. “I don’t want to lose because of—”

“ANYWAY.” Futakuchi interrupted. “Teru, that makes sense, right?”

Terushima nodded. “Yes! I’m ready!”

Ennoshita looked around the park. “So the east half of the park really has better territory for hiding things. That might create a bit of a disadvantage for whoever has the west side.”

“Yeah, well whoever has Terushima on their team has a disadvantage as well,” Yahaba said, matter-of-factly.

“Hold on,” Shirabu shot back. “He’s a noob but he’s faster and stronger than you are so he could still kick your ass. It’s not a hard concept.”

Futakuchi grinned, staring Shirabu down. “Oh yeah? If you’re so confident in your super soldier boyfriend then you won’t back down if we challenge you.”

Shirabu puffed his chest out slightly and stood on his toes, trying to get a little closer to Futakuchi’s height. “Who’s backing down? I’m sure not.”

“Guys, play nice...” Ennoshita sighed.

Yahaba stood next to Futakuchi. “In that case, we’re taking you  _ all _ on. Me and Kenji can take all four of you,  _ easy _ .”

Futakuchi raised one eyebrow at Yahaba. “Really, dude. Thanks for fucking us over.”

Yahaba’s eyes glinted. “If we can have the better east side of the park, we’ll win without a problem. What do you even have going for you? Teru the noob, short-ass Shirabu whose top speed is like 2 miles an hour, no-fucks-given Akaashi, and Ennoshita the ultimate pacifist.”

Shirabu turned to Yahaba, eyes narrowing. “Those are some big words coming from a creampuff prince.”

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem, should you,” Yahaba challenged.

“You’re incredibly hot when you’re mean and assertive,” Futakuchi mumbled in Yahaba’s general direction.

Shirabu huffed, ignoring the unnecessary drama.“You’re on. C’mon guys, let’s plan our strategy. We’re going to win easily with this much advantage.”

“Don’t we have to establish the little variations first?” Ennoshita pointed out.

“What variations?” Terushima touched Shirabu’s back lightly.

“Good point,” Futakuchi inserted. “If you get tagged while carrying the flag, does the flag get dropped where you were tagged or do we get to take it back to where it was?”

“You can take it back. You can also move the flag mid-game if you feel like it,” Shirabu stated. “And when someone tags you out of jail, you don’t have to go back to your side before getting back out there to search for the flag.”

“You seem to be making this more difficult, Shirabu,” Futakuchi smirked.

“This game is to the death.”

Terushima touched Shirabu again with a little more pressure. “Kenjirou, you don’t have to take this so seriously. It’s just a game—”

“I know it’s just a game!” Shirabu snapped, then pointed at Yahaba. “He insulted you; I’m trying to defend your honor!”

“Aww, how cute,” Yahaba cooed mockingly. “He’s protective!”

“Damn right,” Shirabu growled. “So can we play yet?”

“What are we using for flags?” Terushima asked.

“We said, we’re using Shirabu as our flag,” Futakuchi joked, grabbing Shirabu around the waist.”

Shirabu struggled away. “Oh, fuck off!”

Ennoshita smiled. “I think there might be some glow sticks inside. I’ll be right back.”

He quickly scampered into the house, Akaashi looking after him longingly.

“Dude, glowsticks!” Yahaba grinned. “That’ll be cool. The flag does have to be visible somehow, I guess.”

“You can’t bury it either.” Shirabu crossed his arms.

Terushima’s head was spinning a little bit. All these little rule nuances were too complex for him. And he was the king of finding loopholes.

“Why would we bury it?” Yahaba sneered. “Were you planning on cheating, Shirabu?”

“Unlike some of us here, I don’t need to cheat to win.”

Terushima put a hand on Shirabu’s shoulder. “Kenjirou. Shut up.”

Futakuchi laughed out loud. “Oh dang, even Teru thinks you’re going overboard there!”

Shirabu glowered, turning to Terushima. “We’re going to win.”

“I believe it. You don’t need to trash talk so much.”

Shirabu bit his lip. “That’s half the fun though.”

At that moment, Ennoshita hopped back through the front door, two glow sticks and a jump rope in his hands. “The boundary line can be in between the two biggest trees  near the middle of the park, but if we want to mark it with the jump rope we can do that too.”

Futakuchi high-fived Ennoshita and looked at the two glow sticks in his hand. They were both unlit and had a black string attached to the tops to hang around one’s neck. “What colors are these?”

Ennoshita shrugged. “No idea. I bought these a little over a month ago for my teammates at the end of a really hard week of practice. Most of us walk home in the evening so it made it a little more fun.”

Terushima mimed a tear rolling down his cheek. “What a guy!”

Futakuchi clutched at his chest. “How inspiring!”

Ennoshita grinned and turned to Akaashi. “Keiji gets first pick, though!”

Akaashi sighed, his fingers hovering over the two unlit glow sticks. “They both look white right now so it doesn’t matter...”

“You just have to hope to get lucky!” Ennoshita giggled.

“What does luck have to do with—”

Ennoshita leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi’s hand twitched downwards and grabbed a hold of one of the glow sticks.

Ennoshita smirked while everyone else made noises varying from coos of admiration to mock vomiting sounds.

Akaashi shook the glowstick, watching as it lit up bright green.

“Cool, we get the other one!” Yahaba snatched the second glowstick and activated its violet glow.

“Alright, so we can get this game overwith now?” Akaashi held the glow stick awkwardly.

Terushima grabbed it out of his hand, holding it up as a green beacon. “Yeah! Let’s do it! Ready go!”

The two teams promptly separated, sprinting to their respective sides of the park.

“Where should we hide it?” Ennoshita stopped in place in the center of their territory, looking around at all the trees and bushes they could use for cover.

“I’ve got an idea,” Shirabu said forcefully. “They’re probably real good at this game in general. But we can level the playing field by not hiding it at all. Yuuji can you climb a little bit into that tree right over there and hook the glow stick on a branch?”

Terushima obediently trotted over to the tree and pulled himself quickly onto the lowest branch then scrambled higher.

“Is that legal?” Akaashi asked.

Shirabu shrugged. “All we said was that it had to be visible. It’s very visible like that.”

Terushima hopped back down a minute later to rejoin them. “That’s a really good idea for a hiding place, Kenjirou!”

Shirabu looked smug. “Alright, here’s the plan. Akaashi, do you want to be the guard? Keep to the shadows and trees around this area. Getting our flag down from the tree isn’t going to be easy so honestly even if you just trap them in the tree, that works too because then they can’t come down. Yuuji, you’re the fastest of all of us. You’re going to be our primary offense. Ennoshita and I will cover you from a distance. If Futakuchi and Yahaba go after you, which they probably will, we will use the distraction and go further on our own to find the flag. If you get tagged, one of us will come get you out of jail. Alternatively, if we’re under attack, Ennoshita and I will help defend. This is the advantage to having more people. Yahaba and Futakuchi’s strategies are going to be really limited and primitive since there’s only two of them.”

Terushima whistled. “Dang! You really know what you’re doing!”

“It’s just basic battle strategy. You have your offense, defense, and recon. It’s not that hard to get a grasp of,” Shirabu trailed off as he looked away from the others.

Terushima laughed, putting his arms around Shirabu. ‘Now’s not the time to be shy, your strategy is—”

“Shh!” Shirabu flung Terushima off him, still staring off into the distance.

“I heard it too...” Akaashi said. “They’re coming.”

Shirabu poised to run, then froze and looked down. “Shit, Yuuji, let me have your jacket.”

Terushima looked at him questioningly but immediately pulled his hoodie over his head.

“I’m wearing a white shirt,” Shirabu explained, quickly tugging it on and pushing the too-long sleeves up. “Your jacket is gray and you’re wearing blue underneath so you’ll be fine.”

“That’s a good point!” Terushima said. “Alright, are we all ready?”

“Slowly at first,” Ennoshita advised. “We don’t know exactly what they’re up to.”

“The most logical plan is to flank the edges since they’re so few in numbers. Yuuji, go down the middle, Ennoshita and I will spread out a little.”

Terushima nodded and jogged ahead. Ennoshita split off, heading for the edge of the area.

Shirabu went the opposite direction, treading lightly and listening carefully. He broke through an outcropping of trees and looked around at the shadowy outlines of trees, looking for any sort of clue.

Suddenly a figure broke through, joining a second voice, sprinting straight for the center of green territory and yelling at the top of their lungs.

Shirabu froze. What the hell kind of strategy was that? By this point, Ennoshita would probably have circled back to help Akaashi. If Yahaba and Futakuchi were going about this so recklessly, Shirabu wasn’t especially surprised. They would never be able to get to the flag in the tree before getting tagged though, leaving their half of the park open to attack.

Shirabu didn’t doubt that their flag would be difficult to find if they were confident enough to leave it unguarded, but this was the perfect opportunity to look for it.

He started running, passing the trees in the center of the park that signified the territory boundary. Knowing there was a limited time and just hoping that Terushima was also running and looking, Shirabu didn’t slow down, even when his footfalls became louder as the grassy ground switched to wood chips. Shirabu kept his eyes open for anything purple, jogging toward the center of the region, hoping that he might be able to link up with Terushima again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an immense force slammed into him from the side. Shirabu choked on a yell as the wind was knocked out of him and he felt the shards of wood bite into his face and exposed forearms.

There was laughter above him and his hands were being pulled behind his back. Shirabu struggled as he felt his wrists being bound together. “Yahaba, what are you doing; you’re supposed to send me to jail!”

“Maybe I don’t want to send you to jail.”

“No, that’s not fair, that’s why there is a jail. You can’t just kidnap the other team’s players. We never said there could be hostages when we made the rules!”

“You never said there couldn’t.”

Shirabu was hauled ungracefully to his feet and he struggled against the jump rope that had been stolen from the center of the park and was now fastened around his wrists.

“Yahaba, let me go!” Shirabu spat, trying to look over his shoulder at his captor. “This isn’t how the game is played!”

Yahaba just snickered and led Shirabu further into their lush territory. They only walked a minute before they were back in a little clearing. Yahaba took the loose end of the rope and threw it over a tree branch, winching Shirabu’s arms above his head and tying him there.

“You have got to be kidding me right now,” Shirabu said caustically.

A short distance away, Yahaba grabbed their violet glow stick off the ground. He ceremoniously placed the cord around Shirabu’s neck, lighting up the space between them. Yahaba frowned and gently brushed at Shirabu’s cheek. “You’re bleeding a little bit. Sorry for tackling you so hard.”

Shirabu glared. “There’s a rule against that. No one’s allowed to get hurt.”

Yahaba smirked. “If you want to be the one to end the game, that’s fine by me.”

Shirabu paused. He wasn’t going to give in so easily. “The game isn’t over. I’m fine. But you should have to take a penalty.”

Yahaba picked up the glow stick and let it fall back against Shirabu’s chest. “This is the penalty. If you can get free, you already have our flag and it wouldn’t  be that hard to get back over to your side of the park. That’s your advantage.”

Shirabu watched Yahaba saunter away into the darkness, the mischievous grin still plastered across his face.

“We told you you’d end up as our flag.”

And then it was quiet. Shirabu shuffled his feet slightly just to break the black silence around him. This was not how to play capture the flag. How had he even let this happen?

Shirabu spent a few minutes yanking at the rope above his head, seeing if he could get it to loosen or break the branch he was tied to. The tree was very sturdy though, and if anything, he just managed to tighten the knot even more.

 

Terushima was nervous. This wasn’t what Shirabu had told him would happen and he wasn’t sure what strategy to follow. Shirabu had said that Futakuchi and Yahaba would try to sneak over around the edges of the park, but instead, they were running straight ahead down the center, yelling and attracting attention. It was entirely possible that they just weren’t taking this game seriously, but after watching Yahaba and Shirabu arguing before the game began, Terushima found that hard to believe. That meant that this was on purpose and it was probably a trap of some sort. So what was he supposed to do?

Terushima skirted around the two, heading forward. If he understood the rules of this game correctly, if they were running to his side of the park, their side would be undefended. Shirabu and Ennoshita would probably circle back around and help Akaashi with defense. His job was offense. He kept running forward, noting the trees in the distance to mark the boundary. Ennoshita wasn’t kidding when he had said that this side of the park was much better for hiding things. There were significantly more trees and it just made the whole space seem ominous in the darkness. Terushima ran nervously, keeping his head on a swivel to look for any sign of glowing violet.

There was a noise behind him and he froze. Only silence met his ears. He kept going. Another noise.

A flicker of movement seen out of the corner of his eye and Terushima was sprinting at full speed. A hand brushed across his back and he stopped.

Futakuchi laughed. “Gotcha!”

Terushima smiled and shrugged. “Dang it. Was I even close to finding your flag?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Futakuchi smiled and put his hands on Terushima’s shoulders, leading him toward the jail on the other side of the park.

“Where’s Yahaba?” Terushima asked.

Futakuchi shrugged. “If everything goes to plan, he’s running back over here with your flag, but I can’t say anything for sure.”

“So you guys  _ do _ have a plan.”

Futakuchi laughed. “Honestly, Teru. You think the two greatest capture the flag masters would charge into battle  _ without _ a plan? I’m leaving. Good luck getting out of jail!”

Yuuji smirked and leaned against a tree. “It won’t be long. Shirabu and Ennoshita are—” He slapped a hand over his own mouth. He’d been about to give away their strategy.

“Keep those secrets to yourself, dude,” Futakuchi said softly, running off again.

 

_ They’re just going for it? _ Ennoshita thought to himself. Why in the world would they just run straight over to try and grab the green flag. Considering their disadvantage in numbers, that “strategy”, if you could even call it that, would almost surely fail. But the fact of the matter was that they were under attack. Ennoshita turned back around and ran toward the tree with their flag. He could help Akaashi with defense easily.

When he reached the clearing, Akaashi was circling the tree warily. The glow stick was high enough up that they didn’t have to worry about staying seven feet away from it.

“Where are they?” Akaashi asked softly.

Ennoshita shook his head. “I have no idea...”

The two stood perfectly still and held their breath. For several minutes there was only the occasional snap of twigs that would make them jump. Neither of their adversaries showed themselves.

“I don’t think they’re even here...” Ennoshita whispered.

“I’ll stay here. You go to their side. It seems like they might have an actual plan here so Terushima and Shirabu might already be in jail.”

Ennoshita nodded in agreement and quietly jogged away.

 

Futakuchi grinned as he watched the number of guards reduce to one. He pulled Yahaba a step closer. “C’mon, we have to be quick. It’s only a matter of time before Ennoshita bails Teru out of jail.”

Yahaba grinned and broke into a run.

He jumped and pulled himself into the tree, laughing as Akaashi’s attention was stolen and he lunged.

Yahaba’s shoe was almost grabbed but he flung himself out of reach quickly, scrambling up the branches and plucking the green glowstick off the tree, slinging the string around his neck.

Akaashi watched him warily from the bottom of the tree. “You’re stuck, Yahaba...” he said, just loudly enough to be heard.

Yahaba slowly took a couple steps down, keeping just out of reach, were Akaashi to try and jump to tag him. “Why don’t you come up and get me,” he taunted.

Akaashi looked unamused. “You’ll get bored and try and run for it eventually. All I have to do is wait.”

“Logical as usual, Akaashi. Bless your soul.” With that, Yahaba crossed his arms over his chest and fell backward out of the tree.

Akaashi gasped and lunged forward, but wasn’t quick enough.

Yahaba landed in Futakuchi’s arms and hopped back onto his feet.

“Deuces!” Futakuchi yelled, throwing a peace sign in Akaashi’s direction before pushing Yahaba ahead of him.

Akaashi ran after them at once after recovering from the shock. He was closing in, but they were also getting dangerously close to the boundary.

Out of nowhere, there was a blur of movement and Ennoshita grabbed Yahaba around the waist.

Futakuchi yelled in surprise and danced out of the way.

Akaashi took this opportunity to run after him, but Futakuchi leaped over the boundary line a second ahead of him.

“Damn it!” Yahaba yelled and took the glow stick off from around his neck. “We were so close!”

Akaashi took the flag back. “See what happens when you have more people on your team? You can pull ambushes like that.”

Yahaba raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t intentional, was it?”

“I dunno, was it?”

Akaashi pushed Yahaba in the direction of their jail and Terushima hopped out of the trees a second later to fall into step behind Ennoshita and Akaashi.

“That was really cool, Ennoshita!” Terushima said excitedly. “I didn’t even hear them until a second after you started running!”

Ennoshita smiled. “Thanks, dude. Can you go put the flag back in the tree? Keiji and I will come back and meet you there in a second.”

Terushima nodded, taking the glow stick and running back toward their designated tree.

Yahaba was pushed to sit on the large boulder that was their jail, but he was still smiling. “Did you get a good look around our territory, Ennoshita?”

Ennoshita narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean... I grabbed Terushima out of jail and then came back...”

Yahaba smirked. “Exactly. Do you know where the fourth member of your team is?”

Akaashi frowned. “If you tagged him, you should’ve just taken him to jail.”

Yahaba shrugged. “I don’t seem to recall us making a rule that we  _ had _ to play like that.”

Ennoshita glared and turned to Akaashi. “It’s a lot of benefit to us to keep them separate. I’ll stay here, you defend the flag.”

Akaashi nodded and jogged back toward their base, finding Terushima leaning against the tree, the green flag swinging from a branch above them.

“Akaashi, I’m nervous,” Terushima said, straightening when he saw them. “Where’s—”

“They’ve done something with Shirabu,” Akaashi said. “I know. Yahaba told us.”

“I’m going to go look for him!”

Akaashi was about to say something about the risks of going by himself, but Terushima was already running.

 

It was a little challenging to remember where exactly he’d already been, but Terushima covered as much ground as he could while trying to listen around him for signs of Futakuchi.

The crunch of leaves around him, and he was running, not in any particular direction even, just away from the noise. For all he knew, it could’ve just been a squirrel or something, but the dark sky and the feeling of absolute isolation was starting to get to him. So he ran.

Terushima looked once over his shoulder and decided he wasn’t being followed. He slowed to a walk and turned around again, finding himself in a little clearing. And on the far side of the clearing, a glowing violet light. The flag.

Terushima looked around him once again before jogging quietly toward the dim light, finding something he hadn’t expected.

“Kenjirou!” Terushima said, a little louder than he’d wanted, running closer.

Shirabu raised his head and pulled against the rope suspending his wrists above his head. “Yuuji, take the flag and run!” he hissed.

Terushima shook his head and looked Shirabu in the eye. “You have a cut on your chin!” he whimpered, reaching for Shirabu’s hands and fumbling with the knot.

“Fucking take the glow stick! I don’t know where either of them are and—”

“Got it!” Terushima grabbed Shirabu’s hand and sprinted away from the tree.

Shirabu stumbled slightly at first, then regained his footing and ran alongside Terushima.

Suddenly there was noise behind them and Futakuchi was on their tails.

Shirabu ran harder, panting for breath already. He glanced behind them, noticing that Futakuchi was gaining on them. “Yuuji, take the glow stick and get back to our side. I’ll get in his way.”

Terushima looked down at Shirabu. “No! You’re coming with me!”

Shirabu ripped the glow stick from around his neck and pressed it into Terushima’s hand as he let go, turning to face Futakuchi.

“Kenjirou!” Terushima yelled, running faster toward the boundary line.

Shirabu leapt into Futakuchi’s path, but was simply pushed out of the way. Hopefully, that would be good enough to give Terushima the advantage.

Futakuchi ran hard and Terushima could hear him behind him. The boundary was within sight and Terushima dropped and slid through the wood chips and across the line.

Futakuchi skidded to a stop, smiling. “Dude!”

Terushima looked around. He was on his side of the line, the purple flag in his hand. “That’s the end of the game, right?”

“It is,” Futakuchi chuckled, reaching down and helping Terushima to his feet. “Good game!”

“Where’s Kenjirou!?” Terushima pushed past Futakuchi along the path he’d come.

Shirabu was already walking toward him and accepted the embrace Terushima immediately wrapped him in.

“Did you slide across the line, Yuuji? You’re wearing shorts; you’re going to end up cutting your legs.”

“You got hurt too though, Kenjirou! Are you okay?”

“Yahaba fucking tackled me,” Shirabu rolled his eyes. “I’m fine though—”

“Are you two for real?” Ennoshita’s voice cut through the darkness. “You’re both bleeding. You take capture the flag  _ way _ too seriously.”

“It’s not my fault!” Shirabu defended.

Terushima just laughed, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug.

“C’mon then. Let’s go inside and get  _ everyone _ cleaned up.” Ennoshita glared behind him.

Yahaba was fiddling with his fingers, sticky and faintly glowing green.

Shirabu sighed. “Yahaba, did you break th—”

“I broke the glowstick!” Yahaba said triumphantly.

Futakuchi just laughed.

The six headed for the house.

Shirabu smiled slightly, slipping his hand into Terushima’s. “I think the point got proved, though. Noob or not, Yuuji’s a pretty valuable person to have on your capture the flag team. Keep the glow stick. It can be your trophy. Since you seem to keep souvenirs from every dumb thing you do. You... you earned it.”

Terushima gasped and looked at Shirabu, stars in his eyes. “Kenjirou!”

Shirabu looked away. “Don’t ruin this with something sappy or a pun or some shit...”

Terushima placed the string back around Shirabu’s neck and winked. “That’s okay. You’re the only flag I want to capture.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, it was really just for the heck of it. I hope people enjoyed it!!! I've started wondering just how many times I've looked at my computer screen, shook my head, and whispered "Shirabu... I'm sorry..." because it is A LOT. Sorry not sorry, bud.
> 
> Big thank yous to [the greatest person in the entire world](http://starlity.tumblr.com) for taking the time to read this and all the other stuff I throw at you and for making me laugh until I'm crying at 2 am because it means the world to me to have such an incredible person in my life to call my friend. So thank you, Lity, I hope you know how much I love you.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope all you lovely people of the internet enjoyed this nonsense of a fanfiction. These six idiots just lend themselves so nicely to ordinary-situations-turned-intricate-and-stupid-adventures and I love them for it.


End file.
